


Double Date

by TideInTheAffairsOfMen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Detective Danvers, F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideInTheAffairsOfMen/pseuds/TideInTheAffairsOfMen
Summary: Alex is forced to go on a Double Date with Kara and Cat. Will it be as bad as she thinks?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to becomingbrey for the suggestion on continuing with the double date idea from Small Worlds.
> 
> If you have any prompts or suggestions just leave a comment or send it to my tumblr:  
> tideintheaffairsofmen

Alex didn't want to be here. Alex tried so hard to get out of it but when Maggie threatened to withhold sex for two weeks Alex couldn't fight back. So that is how she ended up outside Kara's apartment building against her will.

" This is going to be horrible and awkward. We can still make a run for it and say we got called in on a case." Alex tries convincing Maggie at the last minute.

" You are being so dramatic." Maggie rolled her eyes. " Everything will be fine, it's just dinner." Maggie says while dragging Alex inside and to the elevator.

" Just Dinner? It's not just dinner. It's dinner with my sister and the queen of all media!" 

" She is just Kara's girlfriend. Will you stop worrying? Kara and I get along great so there shouldn't be any problems." 

" You and Kara get along great because you two have been hanging out a lot. I've barely spoken to Cat." Alex huffed as the elevator doors opened on Kara's floor. 

" Then now is your chance." Maggie days before knocking on Kara's door.

" It's open." Kara's voice called.

" Is that burning I smell?" Alex immediately says as she steps in.

Suddenly Cat comes out of Kara's bedroom and from what Alex could see she was chuckling.

" Of course, I leave your sister in the kitchen for a few minutes and she is near burning the place down." Cat smiled at Alex.

" I bettter go help out. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one in this apartment with actual cooking skills." Maggie says abandoning Alex's hand and walking to the kitchen.

Alex was going to kill Maggie. She can't believe that her girlfriend left her to speak to Cat Grant in her own.

" Whiskey?" Cat's question quickly snapped Alex out of her thoughts.

Alex nodded, not able to find her words yet.

" Kara said it was your preferred drink so I picked up a bottle in my way." Cat said as she poured two glasses.

" I didn't take you for a whiskey drinker." Alex points out as she takes the glass from Cat's outstretched hand.

" Well I'm sure there are plenty of things you don't know about me." Cat quickly replies. " However I hope that changes now that I'm dating Kara.

" Are you serious about her? Because if you aren't and you are just having fun with a younger woman I swear to-"

" I promise you Alex that I'm as serious about Kara as you are about Maggie." Cat interrupted. " I know that you have been protecting Kara her whole life but there is no need to protect her from me. I know she is special and I don't plan on hurting her."

" Good." Alex lightly smiled. " Because if you did I could lock you up and throw away the keys." Alex leaned in and whispered.

" ALEX!" Kara screamed from her place in the kitchen. " Don't threaten my girlfriend!"

" I didn't do anything." Alex feigned innocence as she and Cat walked into the kitchen where Maggie seemed to have got everything under control while Kara was leaning against the counter.

" That is totally your lying voice. It's the same voice you used when you pretended you didn't have a crush on me." Maggie smirked.

Alex blushed and glared at Maggie.  
" This while night better not be everyone picking on me."

" Okay no need to try kill your girlfriend with your non existent heat vision. Go sit down the food is near ready and Maggie and I will serve it." Kara ushered Alex and Cat out of the kitchen.

\-----------------------------------------------

Everything was going smoothly. The food was somehow nice ( Alex will Maggie credit for that) and the conversation was flowing. Alex was wrong about tonight and she knew Maggie would float about it later.

" So how exactly did you two end up together? Kara never told me." Cat asks as they just finished dessert.

" Well we met when Alex so kindly kicked me out of a crime scene." Maggie chuckled.

" It was a DEO case." Alex argued.

" And who helped solve it?" Maggie questioned already knowing the answer.

" Anyway that just kinda started us off on a weird flirty partnership and then Maggie couldn't take my beauty anymore and asked me out." Alex moved on ignoring Maggie's question.

" I couldn't take seeing you flustered every time I gave you a compliment so I asked you out." Maggie corrected. " But I guess you were pretty cute as well." Maggie leaned over to kiss Alex in the cheek.

" I just realised that we all got together because of work." Cat noted.

" Well how exactly did you two get together because Kara never gave me a full story." Alex playfully glared at her sister.

" Honestly, it just happened so quickly. One moment we are staying late going over layouts and the next she has me pinned down on the couch-"

" I don't need to hear anymore." Alex scrunched her nose in disgust.

" Yea because hearing about it is so bad. I had to walk in on you and Maggie."

This started a back and forth playful argument between Alex and Kara while Maggie and Cat just explained knowing glances. They were stuck with these two and they wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
